


Playing Lady Godiva

by MaplePucks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePucks/pseuds/MaplePucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice's art class needs a nude model to play Lady Godiva, her French girlfriend steps in to take the job.  It shouldn't come as a surprise that when the classroom clears, Marianne decides she would like to play something else. *SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Lady Godiva

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly nervous to upload this. It's my first fic of this kind. Please go easy on me!

Alice wasn't quite sure what she had expected when her girlfriend volunteered to be the model for her art class. Her Nude Model art class. Of course Marianne had jumped at the chance, her body didn't have one single flaw, it was gorgeous. And after staring at it and drawing it for two hours, did Alice really expect anything different?

Well no, truthfully. She suppose it was fated that she should end up nearly naked herself, sprawled across the top of a table in the classroom. A very insatiable Marianne on top of her, straddling her between her legs. Even through her very thin skirt, Alice could feel her girlfriend was pulsing and excited. 

Thankfully, they were alone in the classroom before Marianne decided she could no longer restrain her lust. 

The young Briton was almost tempted to tell Marianne to wait until they were home and in private, but she felt her own body tense up with pleasure and want. A quick session at the studio then all night at home. That didn't sound so bad at all. 

Alice looked up to Marianne, running her fingers through her long hair, that she had taken down because she was playing Lady Godiva for the glass, and pulled her into a sloppy, wet kiss. “If you want the rest of my clothes off, darling, well, you are just going to have to do it yourself. I can't do a thing with you on top of me like this.” She said, but with a commanding tone in her voice. It wasn't a surprise to her when Marianne wrenched her into a sitting position. 

“Oui.” 

With one flick, Alice's bra was completely unhooked and being pulled away from her breasts. It was a liberating feeling, she had to admit. Then Marianne pressed their chests together, breast to breast before pushing her back down. She pushed so hard, Alice was positive she would have the permanent imprint of a paintbrush on her back. 

Her skirt she pulled off the conventional way, over and down the hips and it was on the floor in a second. All that was left was Alice's panties and she knew how Marianne preferred to take those off. Sure enough, the Frenchwoman bent down and started to tease them off with her teeth. She pulled one side low down on her hips, then the other. She took care to lick and kiss whatever spot of flesh she came in contact with. Particularly that of Alice's lower belly, a very sensitive area. 

If she had thought the bra was liberating, this was down right freedom. Her hot flesh hit the coolness of the desk and in her mind, she was right back at home, laying on their silk satin sheets. 

Were they at home, Marianne would have bothered with pillow talk and flowery French to set the mood. But considering they were in the middle of a classroom, where anyone could walk in at anytime, Marianne skipped it and went right for the pleasure. 

To be sure, she still took the time enough to work Alice's body over, leaving no inch of her skin untouched. Marianne sucked at the flesh around her nipple, nipping and biting. One hand on the breast she wasn't sucking, massaging it fiercely. It was all Alice could manage to not cry out in the ecstasy. Once both had been well attended to, Marianne moved down to her stomach, kissing it and licking Alice's soft flesh. The Briton particularly liked how she worked over her belly button. Pushing her strong, wet tongue into the pocket, swirling it around gently, then leaning in for a kiss. Alice knew full well it was a precursor to what she would do to her womanhood, but she almost loved it more. 

Almost. 

Of course, though, Alice wasn't about to let her partner go without some pleasure of her own. When Marianne decided to tender her breasts some more, Alice took her opportunity to slip her hand down. It didn't shock her one bit that Marianne was already so wet and firm. Just being naked turned the woman on, it didn't take much. Alice just laughed quietly to herself as she pressed a kiss against her lips and pushed her finger against the others. The reaction was instant, a soft moan. 

It wouldn't take long, Alice knew, to produce the orgasm from her girlfriend. Her finger slipped over her clitoris in slippery circles, as Marianne really preferred that to just up and down movements. But that was all she needed, just that one little moment of pleasure from her and she would be happy. 

It came, just a minute or two into it. Marianne arched her back against her, their bodies and hips were pressed tight together, almost as if they occupied the same exact space at the same time. She rocked her hips just slightly as if she was riding it out and Alice watched her bite her lip in effort not to scream out. It was a beautiful sight, sweat glistened on her forehead, illuminated by the fluorescent lights above. 

Alice withdrew her hand, wet and sticky with Marianne's passion and then let her girlfriend do the rest of the work. Now she pushed her tongue into her navel roughly. But she didn't linger there, she moved down and spread Alice's legs far apart and pushed her tongue into a different spot. Alice drew a quick gasp with the sudden pleasure. 

Her back arched and she wrapped one leg around Marianne and panted, tangling her hand in her hair. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy every lick and push, even if she was in a public place out in the open. It wasn't as if they hadn't been caught before. When it came to getting what she wanted, Marianne always got what she wanted. 

Her tongue grazed between Alice's vagina and her clit, giving each equal pleasure and time. Alice's toes curled in, as she pushed Marianne deeper into her. 

Her moment came just minutes later, mad that she couldn't hold it out any longer, but the sweet muscle tension and release felt like heaven to her. 

Letting her body relax, she sat up, watching Marianne wipe her lips and face with a handkerchief she always kept with her. Alice was grinning like a fool, tugging her clothes back on until Marianne opened her mouth. 

“Per'aps tonight, darling, I should punish you for not 'olding out longer on moi. Zhat was a mere tease.” She stated, pulling on her clothes as well, as Alice had made sure to stow them in her bag. 

“Annie,” She replied pleasantly, knowing her French girlfriend hated that nickname. “I intend to handcuff you to the bed until you beg for mercy.”


End file.
